


when the devil speaks

by junxouji



Category: NCT (Band), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jaehyun succumbed to his demonsonlyto find himself in Taeyong's arms.





	when the devil speaks

Every kiss feels like ocean filling his mouth, constricting his lungs, and burning his insides with a heavy feeling.

 

Taeyong has a way of making one feel powerless. Jaehyun has never been more powerless than he has been at the hands of the older male. His hips stutter forward chasing the teasing hands as his gasps give away his dire need for oxygen through bitten, swollen, pink lips.

 

The strength that Taeyong eludes when pushing him up against the wall is surprising for someone of his size. Jaehyun can only gasp helplessly in the elder’s mouth trying to keep up with the greedy and eager hands that are plucking off articles of clothing. Jaehyun ends up naked and pushed back against the door frame before he knows it.

 

He tries to stop Taeyong from dropping to his knees by yanking mercilessly against the dyed pink locks but it does no good. Taeyong is determined and Jaehyun can only think about how there are people right outside the shared room they’re using at the hostel. How Jaehyun’s girlfriend is only next door and their friends occupy the surrounding rooms. 

 

It’s the end of the year trip for seniors to the beach side. It was their last year before university before their entire lives changed. The impending summer was going to be the last months he had at Taeyong hyung’s side before they went their separate ways. It had been  _ this _ way for quite some time. The poorly concealed jealousy over Yerim and Jaehyun’s relationship and the overwhelming fear that Taeyong was losing him. Jaheyun sympathizes and hurts too. Taeyong is the most important person to him. Despite that he knows they cannot be together like how Taeyong wishes. They have families with expectations, futures that both want to pursue, and goals they want to accomplish. Jaehyun could not act as a barrier for everything Taeyong deserves.

 

But he  _ forgets _ when his cock slips down Taeyong’s throat. He forgets Yerim. He forgets his family. And he forgets that in a few months they would no longer be together. His his jerk and his mouth spills open in a silent moan as Taeyong sinfully moves his tongue expertly down his shaft. _ Good god _ , what Taeyong is capable of with that month is so illegal. His fingers pull the other’s hair closer rather than attempting to push him away, mindful that any sound could be heard through the thin walls.

 

_ Jesus _ the way Taeyong swallows him down shamelessly not bothering to mind the spit trailing down the sides of his mouth or stifle the weak moans around his leaking cock. How the dirty things Taeyong do contrast so greatly with the doe-eyes surrounded in a perimeter of thick dark lashes.

 

Jaehyun only has one choice, really. His hips buck slowly and cautiously not wanting to damage that sweet mouth of the other’s. It’s a steady rocking that Taeyong eagerly slurps up with each precise movement. It’s a dance that Taeyong is leading as he flicks his tongue over the head of the other’s cock sending Jaehyun’s head ramming back into the door by mistake.

“ _ Fuuck _ .” He drags out like a breathy prayer.

 

If there was anything he believed in it was Taeyong’s ability to break him down. The hot possessive mouth on his cock is diligent and intentional as it keeps edging, edging, and  _ edging _ . More and more and  _ more _ . God, he’s falling apart--knees threatening to buck, heads now mounted in the other’s hair keeping him there because it’s so good, and the choked quiet gasp that leaves Jaehyun when he’s tumbling down that stranglehold that bliss seems to be.

 

Taeyong looks up mouth falling off his dick wet and red. He kisses the crown of Jaehyun’s cock, wide expressive eyes full of something dark and sister, his usually pretty features twisted into something that is tragically terrifying yet beautiful.

 

“She will never make you feel like I do--no one ever will.” Taeyong says as his face is pressed against Jaehyun’s stomach eyes hitting the walls of the room around them with only Jaehyun’s hard breaths echoing the four walls.

 

He cannot argue with it because with one hand stroking the cherry haired male he knows it’s the truth. Nothing and no one would be able to replace the emptiness that would be left behind by the absence of the other male. There was no other  _ Lee Taeyong _ out there for Jaehyun. No other sweet eyed devil with a pretty smile to grab him and clench him in his clutches only to have Jaehyun beg him to never stop. Jaehyun was played like a fucking instrument under the other’s touch and boy, does he  _ sing _ when Taeyong presses the right spot.

 

Jaehyun had succumbed to his demons but he knew that  _ this _ , that  _ they _ had no future other than behind closed doors where only they would know their deepest, darkest, sins.


End file.
